


I Speak a Little Russian Sometimes

by Fiorenza_a



Series: Dolly Mixture [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorenza_a/pseuds/Fiorenza_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little further verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Speak a Little Russian Sometimes

I speak a little Russian sometimes,  
A nod, a smile, a look,  
Study how he walks and runs and climbs,  
My partner, the closed book.

The story in a lifted eyebrow,  
The grin when things explode,  
The esoteric and the highbrow,  
All written in the code.

The clever brain and empty stomach,  
The madness only his,  
Sharing his happiness and heartache,  
My scientific whizz. 

The unmistakable mop of blonde,  
The stern acerbic phrase,  
I give you Mon Ami, tout le monde,  
A fascinating maze.

I speak a little Russian sometimes,  
But it's catch as catch can,  
For my sneaky Russian has designs,  
To speak American.


End file.
